I will end you!!
''I will end you!! ''is the third episode on the RayWilliamJohnson channel. Description Some jerk yells at his cats, a guy puts things on his head, and your average Star Trek fan has an interesting recycling idea. Plus, why do guys like boobs? Script Opening Titles What's happening, forum? I like animals, especially this fluffy son of a bitch. And as much as I want to reach out and pet its furry ass, apparently the owner doesn't feel the same way. Check it out. plays Oh, and it's not just that cat. Apparently the owner has beef with all his cats. continues Now this asshole who yells at his cats was brought to my attention by a handful of people. But what they sent me was actually a copy of the original video, which is, like, two years old. And I don't know if the asshole who's yelling at his cats still has a channel, or if he's still yelling at his cats, or whatever. So if you find that prick's real channel, then let me know. 'Cause I don't like the fact that he's mistreating his cats. And I would love to send him a little message telling him his mom's a whore. That seems like an appropriate response, right? Cool Transition All right, forum, I got another one for you sent by a username... SasoriB5. Now this YouTuber is really creative. In fact, I would argue that the content of his show is better than that of Fred, nigahigas, smosh, or any of those guys in the top 100 most subscribed. His username is plays There he is. And his videos consist of him... putting things... on his head, and then staring into the camera for a minute and a half. And each episode there's a different thing. continues A slipper, a PS2 controller, a VitaminWater, an iPhone, a goddamn hamster. But you see -- you see how much better that ''channel is than this channel? video plays Yeah, in fact one of his best episodes is called ; it's my favorite, watch! plays Laughs That is the best episode ever! I swear to God. Cool Transition Forum, by far the most interesting thing I saw this week came from this guy... plays ... whom we'll call... Now a lot of you sent me his video, at least ten of you. And many of you wanted me to make fun of the guy. But I watched a few videos, and continues Your Average Star Trek Fan seems a little eccentric, sure, but not enough to make fun of him. I saw no reason to pick on the guy. But then I watched one of his vlogs and heard him say this. plays; Wait a minute... did he just say he recycles his...? HOLY SH*T! Oh, that is some nasty sh*t! Oh, oh! God! I couldn't even watch anymore of his videos. I almost gave up vlogging, I felt so damn dirty. But not before I read some of the comments reacting to what he had said. Responses ranged from, "That's not how things work", "They die in your stomach, you fat idiot.", "Well... at least he recycles." I kinda have a feeling that Average Star Trek Fan is trolling... but still, that is ''nasty! Cool Transition All right, forum, I got finals up until next week. Hopefully after then I'll be able to get back to my old schedule of making at least 8 videos a month. And I know it's been bothering many of you that school has kept my off-schedule because you've been writing me angry messages, like, video plays; "DO IT, YOU BITCH, DO IT!" But, until summer arrives, just be patient. And if you get too bored, watch this guy -- video plays -- and try to figure out what the hell he's thinking. Look at that bastard! continues There's something going on in his head; he knows something we don't. continues, cutting between it and Ray, getting increasingly frightened; ends with Ray on newspaper on head Anyway. Or, you could take some Equals Three episodes from last month, and... Average Star Trek Fan plays recycle them. My point is, finals are almost over, and I'll get back to regular schedule soon as I can, so please stop threatening to kill me if I don't get a video out . Speaking of killing, it's time for the Comment Question of the Day. Cool Transition The Comment Question of the Day comes from a username , and he said: Hey Ray, my question is: if you had the ability to kill one person and get away with it, who would you kill and why? Is it just me, or does that guy seem like he really wants to murder someone? Please answer that creepy guy's question before he comes to me apartment to slit my throat. And be sure to leave your answer in the comment section below, and don't forget to submit your video for the next episode's Comment Question of the Day. Please? Before that guy kills me? Cool Transition But thanks for watching today's episode of Equals Three, I'm Ray William Johnson, and I approve this message. So tell me, forum, Comment Questions Submitted {{CQotD |type = response |question =''' '''Why do guys like boobs? |answer1 = why do we like boobs? so you have something to look at while you're talking to them. |user1 = mclaren450 |origin1 = YT